lakewood_academy_highschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet Skylar Underwood
Skylar is a kind person. She loves her friends and family to death. She is very social and very caring. When Skylar is in a bad mood, she tends not to talk to many people except close friends or her boyfriend. When Sky is feeling sad, she doesn't like to talk to anyone. When Skylar is in a good mood, she will do generous things. For example: She will get coffee for friends, help others, etc. She will smile often and be social. When Skylar is annoyed or irritated, she might take it out on other's who did nothing wrong. In the end, Skylar is a caring person who would love to be your friend :) When Skylar was 9 and under, she was a very shy kid. She did not talk to many people and did not hang around others. That changed when she turned 10. She had made great friends that she lived by. They were the best! Her and her friends ( 4 friends ) were besties until Mackenzie ( Old BFF ) had to move. The whole group was devastated. When Mackenzie moved, the gang still hung out until they were about 12. Then Oscar and Adrian started to hang out with the boys. They still hung out but not much. That left Skylar with her other BFF Caroline. They were the best of friends, but Caroline and Skylar sadly drifted apart when Skylar started to hang out with the wrong crowd. She quit this habit at the age of 14. On Skylar's 15th birthday, Skylar found out her mother had found a new man. Skylar and her mother went to go live with him. That is when she met Cassie. Her new younger step sister. Skylar was not a fan of Cassie much since they had nothing in common.By now Skylar was 17. To top it off, Skylar found she had to go to a new school! Lakewood Academy High School to be exact. A few weeks before school started, Cassie and Skylar started to hang out more often and create a bond. They found out that Cassie and Skylar both love horse back riding. Because of this, their family had a barn made a few miles down the road. Skylar does not ride much any more but does occasionally visits the barn to ride, do duties, or just have fun. At last,when school did start, she was nervous. Then she realized she didn't need to be. Sky met amazing people. She is now extremely grateful to go to the school Lakewood Academy and even more grateful to be blessed with the people also attending the amazing school! a315071de061d16c4376375cd497099b.jpg|Skylar At 5 Years Of Age b739e3123a25ec4c99fd878e77b099df.jpg|Skylar At 10 Years Of Age 1f4d02e7617d24fd3700c11516e63ade.jpg|Skylar At 15 Years Of Age E6a7e7ff8fb187ed833b409217a71720.jpg|Skylar Now - 17 Years - 3a580750e39a9bf78194c34ee850a477.jpg|Skylar's Truck d71103ee55a212c984d39ca5c4852f0c.jpg|Skylar's Room 9e1e110b181606a6e1580faea72ca876.jpg|Skylar's Mom - 46 Years - Sky dad.jpg|Skylar's Dad - 46 Years - article-2226289-0134350000000578-160_226x425.jpg|Step Dad - 47 Years - 61cf1887a1aaf72e3734c57bfcf3e5c5.png|Cassie; Step Sister - 14 Years - Dog.jpg|Blade - 4 Years - download.jpg|Charity - 2 Years - imagesw.jpg|Coral - 3 Years - pacific-parrotlet-TS-450724107.jpg|Skylar's Bird: Journey Disadvantages-of-Log-Cabin-Homes.jpg|Skylar's House images,,,.jpg|Family Barn 35cb1ac60fa15c431fa30074434941c7.jpg|Skylar's Horse, Blaster